Lovers Reunion
by Emily
Summary: Final part of the Destined Together Trilogy. The lovers are reunited


_I finally had time to finish the third part of this trilogy. I'm sorry to all of the people that had to wait for the last part. This is a sequel to the two stories, Thoughts and Memories. You don't really have to read them to understand what is going on, but I would advise you two. I do not own any of the characters in this story, just the idea for it. This is a Tommy/Kim fic, so if you are all for Tommy/Kat, I don't know if you would like this. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! If it is possible, I would love it if you would send feedback!!_

Lovers Reunion

By: Emily

_I can't believe how good it feels to be back in Angel Grove! I never realized how much I missed it!_ Kimberly Anne Harte sighed happily as she started walking through the terminal. She had been in Florida for a couple of years, and she was finally home. For good. She looked around the airport terminal, looking for anyone that looked familiar. 

"Kim! Wait up!" Kim turned around and smiled as she saw her long time friend, Billy Cranston, running towards her. As soon as he got closer, she dropped her bags and jumped into him arms. It had been a while since they had talked, and they had really missed each other.

"It has been WAY to long, Billy." Kim announced as she picked up her bags. Billy smiled. Kim looked him over and saw that he had changed a lot since the last time she had seen him. He was no longer wearing glasses, his hair was a light blond, but he was still wearing a little bit of blue. 

"We should never had lost communication with each other. We should have kept writing letters." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Billy instantly regretted it when he saw the look in Kim's eyes.

"Yeah, we should have kept in touch. Then I would have planned a time to come back when everyone was here!" They smiled. Billy picked up two of Kim's bags, but quickly set them down.

"Jeez, Kim! What did you bring in here? All of Florida?!" Kim smiled and bit her lower lip.

"Well, since I'm moving back, I figured I'd better bring as much as possible that I could. I had the rest of my stuff shipped to my new house." Billy looked at her in amazement.

"When did you have time to buy a house?" Kim looked at him in surprise.

"Even though I was training, I did have a couple hours to myself. I bought the house three weeks ago, after my mom sent some money over me. I covered the rest of the bill with the money I managed to earn after the games." Billy nodded as he remembered that Kim had stayed in Florida awhile after the games.

"So that's why you stayed so long after the games. You had to earn some cash to buy your house and get the tickets." She nodded and picked up one of her bags, while Billy picked up the other tow. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! I can't wait to get to my new house." He smiled as they walked out of the terminal and to his car.

******

"Ring-Ring!" The telephone rang. The person sleeping in the room jumped out of the bed at the sound. He looked around for the phone, still half asleep. As he picked it up, he growled,

"What do you want?" The person on the phone was silent for a moment.

"Tommy? Is that you?" He sighed as he realized who was on the phone.

"Rocky, why are you calling at this hour? I thought you guys knew by now that I need to sleep!" Rocky winced on the other side as Tommy yelled into the phone.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell. Besides, it's already ten o'clock in the morning, and you were supposed to meet me at the Juice Bar a half hour ago!" Tommy woke up instantly as he looked at his clock.

"Shoot! My alarm didn't go off!" Rocky laughed as Tommy started to run around his room, grabbing any clothes that matched. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Rocky. See ya!" Tommy hung up the phone before Rocky could say another word. He looked around the room, looking for his shoes. He realized that he REALLY needed to take some time to clean his room.

_Well, I can't do that now! I'll do it when I have the time. _He finished putting his things on and ran out of the room. As he ran out the door, he knocked down a book. As he reached down to pick it up, he looked at the picture. It was taken three years ago, and it was of himself and Kim. He sighed sadly as he remembered it was like to hold her in his arms. He put down the picture and ran out of the room, focusing only on getting to the Juice Bar to se Rocky.

******

"Billy! What are you doing here!" Billy turned around and saw Rocky sitting at one of the tables. He looked around, but didn't see anyone else he recognized.

"I came back to visit my friends in Angel Grove. Guess I came back at the wrong time." He said wryly. Rocky laughed.

"Yeah, well ever since the rangers passed the torch, they all went separate directions. Kat's in New York, Adam is in Australia working as a stunt man, Tanya's in Africa looking for her parents, Justin is still with the team, and Tommy just got back from racing. He was supposed to meet me here a half hour ago, but he still hasn't shown." The smile froze on Billy's face.

"Tommy is here? This could cause a problem." Rocky looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Billy looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Well, Kim just came back from-" He was interrupted when Rocky waved to someone behind him. Billy turned around and saw Tommy walking over to the table. He and Rocky shared a look as Tommy looked like he had gotten dressed with his eyes closed. His green shirt was wrinkled, and his shorts looked as if they hadn't been washed in a week.

"Hey, guys. When did you come back, Billy?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to them. Billy looked at him.

"I got back a couple days ago, but I didn't have time to get a hold of anyone. I heard about your racing, Tommy. Pretty impressive." Tommy smiled as he remembered how much fun it had been to race.

"Yeah, well I'm going to take time away from racing so I can concentrate on my karate." Billy and Rocky nodded as they realized all the time that Tommy had taken off karate during his racing time.

"I'm really happy that Ernie came back and opened the Juice Bar again. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I came in here." Rocky said as he stood up. "So, Tommy, are you ready to spar?'' Tommy nodded as he followed Rocky to the mats. As the started circling each other, a crowd gathered around them, remembering these faces from a while ago. As they started sparring, Kimberly walked into the Juice Bar. Since the crowd had gathered, she couldn't see either of the fighters, though she was interested as to why they were there. She waved as she spotted Billy sitting down.

"Hey Billy. What's going on over there?" she asked. He looked over at the crowd.

"They're watching two people spar "

"They must be good if that many people are watching them." She pointed out. He nodded, then smiled as he noticed that her gaze was on the balance beam. "Ya know, it's been a while since I've been able to use the beam just to relax. I'm going to go and practice. Do you mind?'' He shook his head and watched as she walked over to the beam. Some of the people that were watching the match looked towards Kim as she walked towards the beam. They recognized her from gymnastics competitions, and were surprised to see her here. Soon, the match was over and Tommy grabbed Rocky's hand to help Rocky up.

"Great match, man. You've really improved since the last time I've sparred with you. But I'm still the better one." Rocky rolled his eyes at the last comment. He looked over and noticed that a lot of people were clustering around the beam. 

"What's up with that?" Tommy asked as he pointed to the beam. Rocky realized who was on it, but didn't stop Tommy from moving closer. "Let's go check it out." Rocky followed his as he pushed his way to the front of crowd. They watched as the girl on the beam finished her routine with an incredible landing. The crowd clapped as she smiled. An eight year old girl and her mom ran up to her.

"Would you mind giving my daughter an autograph? We saw you at the gymnastic games, and she was really impressed by your performance. You are her idol right now." Kim smiled as she looked at the little girl. She signed her autograph on the paper the girl had given her, and laughed as the girl ran out of the Youth Center. The crowd had left, and Rocky and Tommy could finally see who it was. Tommy's smile froze as the girl turned around.

"Kim?" Both of them stood there in shock as Rocky snuck off to the table. 

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. They smiled as they answered each other's questions.

"Well, I came back to Angel Grove because I wanted to come home. Even though it's been a couple of weeks since the games, I really wanted to get out of Florida as fast as I could." Tommy looked at her in surprise.

"I thought that you wanted to go?" 

"I did, but after a couple years of nothing but gymnastics, I needed a change." He nodded.

"Well, I came back because even though I liked racing, karate is what fits me the best. And there's no place to continue my practice then in Angel Grove." Kim nodded in understandment, for she had come back for the same reason.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you. The last time that we saw each other was when Jason and I came back and were captured by Divatox."

"Yeah, it has been a while. So, how are you and that guy that you met in Florida?" He asked nonchalantly. Kim looked around uneasily and sighed.

"Tommy, there was no guy in Florida. He was a figment of my imagination." Tommy looked at her in shock as she avoided looking into his eyes. 

"But why, Kim? You knew that I would never have left you. I loved you, and I never wanted to let you go!" She sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"I saw the way that Kat was looking at you. I knew that she liked you, and with someone as good-looking as that, what chance do I have?" Tommy cupped her chin with his hand and made her lift her head.

"Kim, why didn't you tell me? You are so beautiful! I know that Kat liked me, but I would never had betrayed our trust! You know that!'' She looked away.

"I know. It's just that, I didn't think that the long distance relationship would have worked that well. Everyone I knew in Florida ended up breaking up with their boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Oh Kim, I would have waited a hundred years for you to come home. I love you and that will never change." Kim looked up at him with a smile in her eyes.

"You still love me? Even after everything that I have done to you? What about Kat?" Tommy smiled at her questions.

"Kat and I broke up about two months ago. And yes, I still love you. I never stopped, and that will never change. Tommy Oliver loves Kimberly Anne Harte." Tears started running down Kim's cheek as she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you to, Tommy. I always will and nothing will ever change that." As they two of them leaned in for a kiss, Rocky and Billy smiled at one another.

"You owe me ten bucks, dude," Rocky announced as Billy got his wallet out. "I told you they would get back together, even though I didn't expect it this soon." They looked over at the embracing couple.

"Think those two will ever break up?" Billy asked. Rocky smiled as he looked over at the tow.

"I think that Rita has a better chance of taking over Earth than those two ever breaking up again.''

The End!!!


End file.
